


winter love (+eternity)

by yaxuxi



Series: my soul chose yours [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kisses, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non Linear Narrative, Road Trips, set in the winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:59:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaxuxi/pseuds/yaxuxi
Summary: in which jaehyun is lost, and yukhei is found.





	winter love (+eternity)

Yukhei groaned as the winter wind smacked him in the face after he rolled the window down, sending shivers down his spine. He was lounging in the passenger seat, rapidly wrapping his scarf around his face while he waited for Ten to come back from buying hot chocolate for them. Mark was snoozing away in the back, hidden behind piles of blankets, pillows, and bags of food. 

They had been driving for 3 days already; he was sick of looking at rows and rows of random fields, the scenery unchanging because they had yet to enter the area near the mountains. Yukhei had decided to ditch his annual family trip to Europe for a road trip with his best friends, bitching and moaning the entire way. It had taken the three of them four days to pack, constantly arguing about how much food to bring, which sleeping bag was appropriate for the weather, and if bringing ten bottles of vodka was a smart idea or not (Yukhei said yes, it was a  _ brilliant  _ idea). 

“Xuxi!” Ten’s voice echoed around the virtually empty gas station (save for a group of three boys who had been sleepily shuffling around for gas and water), snapping Yukhei out of his sleepy haze. 

Yukhei grunted, sliding one eye open to see Ten standing next to the tallest person he’d ever seen, grinning and waving like a maniac at him. Ten made beckoning motions, cursing Yukhei in Thai when he began to shake his head, a threatening glare on his face that said: “come here this instant or I will skin you alive.” Yukhei groaned, nudging the door open and trudging over, burrowing deeper into his jumper and scarf. 

“This is Johnny. We’re highschool friends! He’s also on a road trip to the same waterfall we’re going to,” Ten smiled, elbowing Yukhei, letting his true intentions become known. Yukhei rolled his eyes; Ten had his bedroom eyes on as he continued chattering with Johnny, his death grip on Yukhei’s arm growing tighter. 

“It would be fun if all of us joined up,” Tumbled out of Yukhei’s lips when he felt Ten’s nails dig into his skin (through his jumper!), a hasty smile fastening onto his lips. Johnny turned to him, a smile already on his face, growing larger by the second. 

“Really? Jaehyun and Taeyong will be excited when I tell them. Wait a second, I’ll go wake them up,” Johnny moved towards his car, stopped by Ten. 

“It’s fine, let them sleep. Mark is sleeping in the car too. We can have a proper meeting when we stop for dinner?” 

“Sure! Is your number still the same?” Ten giggled, cheeks flushed as he nodded. Yukhei coughed, shooting Ten a look before heading back to the car. 

As he turned back, he happened to look over at Johnny’s car, nearly freezing in his tracks when a pair of bright eyes returned his gaze, amusement dancing in them. His eyebrows wiggled at Yukhei, pink lips pulled up to reveal white teeth, a smirk gracing his lips as Yukhei’s eyes widened in shock when the full face came into view. Light brown hair that looked softer than silk peeked out from beneath a beanie, framing an impossibly pale face, a flash of slim hands appearing as the man waved at Yukhei. He jerked his head as a greeting before high tailing it to Ten’s car, heart nearly beating out of his chest. 

Yukhei groaned, burying his face in his blanket. The red on his cheeks felt warm as he peeked over the edge of the window to take another look, only to see Johnny’s car pulling out of the parking lot as Ten slid into the driver’s seat, an excited smile on his face. 

 

“So what you’re telling me is that because of your stupid dick we are now joining a group of people that Taeyong and I don’t know for our winter break road trip?” Jaehyun asked, eyebrows raised as they pulled into the parking lot of a shady diner that Johnny had found after furious googling and a loud discussion with Ten on speaker phone (which, surprisingly, Taeyong had slept through). 

“When you put it like that….” 

“Why do you have to get laid this instant?” Taeyong bemoaned, appearing suddenly from behind a pile of sweatshirts, hair ruffled. Jaehyun resisted the urge to fix his hair, instead reaching out to smack a sheepishly smiling Johnny. 

“Listen to me!” Johnny ducked to avoid a hit from Taeyong, turning the ignition off. “I’ve had a massive crush on Ten since highschool, and I didn’t think I would ever see him again. Please let me have this. Who knows, maybe one of his friends is your soulmate.” 

Jaehyun sighed, sharing an exasperated look with Taeyong. He pondered it for a few minutes, mind returning to the man he had made eye contact with earlier in the day. Jaehyun grinned, remembering the deer in headlights the other had given him when Jaehyun had waved at him, cheeks coloring rapidly. He had been so tall—almost as tall as Johnny. 

“Fine. But if his friends annoy me at any point, I am driving this car over a ledge.” 

(“Why would you kill me in the process of killing Johnny?!” “You’ve always annoyed me, Taeyong.”)

The three filed into the diner, Johnny leading them to a small booth in the back, face lighting up when he saw Ten and his friends, comfortably situated in their seats. Jaehyun smirked when he saw the tall one sitting on the other side by himself, two empty seats next to him. Before anyone could say anything, Jaehyun slid into the seat next to him, turning to the other with a smile. 

“Hi. I’m Jaehyun, but you can call me yours tonight.” 

 

Yukhei blinked, unable to help the smile that overtook his face after Jaehyun delivered his line, a smug look on his face. Johnny had already claimed the seat next to Ten, rolling his eyes while the other redhead continued like nothing had happened, introducing himself as Taeyong while Mark wheezed his name out through laughter. Yukhei kicked his best friend’s shin under the table, smirking when Mark whined in pain. 

“I’m Yukhei. Or Lucas. Or Xuxi. You can also call me Jaehyun’s new boo,” Yukhei replied, ducking his head to hide his blush as the rest of the table groaned. Jaehyun snickered, winking when Yukhei looked up again. 

“Whatever you say,” Jaehyun’s voice dropped, beckoning Yukhei closer, eyes sparkling playfully, “ _ boo.”  _

.

 

After exchanging phone numbers and social media with each other, Yukhei had been glued to his phone during the silent drives through the countryside, the sound of Mark or Ten snoring as the nightscape rolled by them. Yukhei’s phone lit up the back seat, giggles spilling from his lips from the memes Jaehyun had been sending him. 

But more often than not, during the day, Jaehyun or Yukhei would end up in the other car, squished together in the backseat, annoying the hell out of whoever was stuck back there with him. They had discovered that they were both avid anime fans (naruto, bnha, and ouran highschool host club were the superior shows). 

“Do you two uhhhhhhhhhhh ever shut the fuck up?” Taeyong called out, voice muffled from shoving his head under a pillow in desperation. Jaehyun and Yukhei had been furiously arguing about which naruto ost was better, Johnny chiming in every once in a while. “I can’t sleep because of you two.” 

“That’s so sad, alexa play naruto shippuden ost: sasori’s theme.” 

“YOUR TASTE IN OST IS SADDER. ALEXA PLAY MENMA’S THEME,” Jaehyun lunged for the aux cord, plugging his phone, grinning when the opening chords to Menma’s theme poured out of the speakers. 

“Maybe so, but my taste in men is exquisite,” Yukhei winked, swiping his tongue over his lips as he obnoxiously looked Jaehyun up and down. Jaehyun giggled, leaning back to show off his body in various, ridiculous poses. 

“I hate being in this car,” Taeyong whined, pushing past Yukhei to clumsily climb into the front seat next to Johnny, who was attempting to hold back his laughter (which he failed at). 

.

 

“Why are you awake?” Jaehyun turned around to see Yukhei appear around the bend, his whisper breaking the silence he had been sitting in. He watched as Yukhei’s long limbs settled down next to him, legs swinging over the edge of the cliff they were sitting on. Jaehyun huffed a smile out when Yukhei whined because of the cold, pushing their bodies together, shoulder to waist perfectly lined up. 

“I could ask you the same,” Jaehyun teased, laughing when Yukhei’s face scrunched up in indignation, followed by a sneeze. He looped his arm through Yukhei’s, leaning his head on the younger’s shoulder, yawning. 

“I was thinking. About the future.” 

“Ah, the ever looming metaphysical pressure called the future,” Yukhei mused, eyes bright when he coaxed a giggle out of Jaehyun. 

“I just wonder what I’m going to do. With myself, my life. Is this all worth it? I hoped this trip would help me figure stuff out before senior year, but I’m still lost,” Jaehyun murmured, eyes not really focusing on anything as he looked out. 

“I think……..I think it’s okay to be lost. I think we’ll all always be a little lost. And it’s better that way. If you’re lost, you always have something to find,” Yukhei smiled at Jaehyun, pretending that he didn’t see the sheen of tears on his eyes. The silence stretched on, the two watching the peaceful lull of the lake underneath them, the thrum of the earth below them. 

“You go to SMU too, right?” Jaehyun hummed in response, sharp eyes watching as Yukhei slowly moved to intertwine their hands, looking off into the distance with a determined gaze. Jaehyun smiled, letting it happen; he squeezed Yukhei’s hand, looking away to grin at the small squeak he let out. 

“Maybe…...maybe,” Yukhei broke off with a cough, red painting his cheeks. 

“Maybe?” Jaehyun prompted, raising his eyebrows in amusement. 

“Maybe we can,” Yukhei shrugged with his whole body, slightly displacing Jaehyun before continuing, “y’know, hang out. If you want to.” 

Jaehyun watched as a blush creeped up Yukhei’s neck, lips pressed into a thin line as he avoided eye contact with the elder. The cold wind ruffled his hair, blowing it in tufts around his face and crowning his head, making Yukhei look angelic as the moonlight shone down on them, covering the two in a soft, white light. 

“Y’know,” Jaehyun whispered, turning so they were making eye contact, “I wouldn’t mind that at all.” 

.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Jaehyun whispered, smiling at the confused look Yukhei was giving him. The younger had just woken up, disoriented from sleeping for so long. The two had fallen asleep in the trunk of Johnny’s car, huddled together under layers of blankets to protect themselves from the cold. The others had taken to sleeping in the tents they had set up by the waterfall, their loud bickering filtering through the night air. Taeyong and Mark got along like a house on fire, teaming up in their efforts to tease Johnny and Ten (Jaehyun was pretty sure they had already fucked at this point, but neither would confirm it). 

“Merry Christmas,” Yukhei mumbled back, whining when Jaehyun moved away for one second to grab the hot chocolate and candy canes he had prepared while Yukhei had been sleeping (and if he had stared at his sleeping figure for a while, no one was the wiser). 

“When did you make these?” Yukhei asked after plopping his candy cane into the hot chocolate and taking a sip, letting out an appreciate hum at the warmth. Jaehyun grinned, wiggling his eyebrows over his mug in response. They were sitting shoulder to shoulder, legs tangled up to gain more warmth (at least, that was their excuse). 

“When you were sleeping.” They elapsed into a comfortable silence, sharing looks every once in a while, looking away with red cheeks and quiet giggles. Yukhei peeked outside to see snow falling lightly, blanketing the car in a thin layer of white. It wouldn’t be soon before the other buffoons were up, screaming about the snow and dragging the two out of the car. This was the time to act. 

“Jae—” Yukhei was cut off by Jaehyun leaning forward and pressing their lips together, before quickly jerking away, gaze stubbornly stuck on his mug, cheeks aflame. Yukhei gaped, hot chocolate set aside and long forgotten as he took in the sight of normally confident and smirking Jaehyun, blushing in front of him. 

“Jaehyun. Jae. Look at me.” 

“What?” Jaehyun mumbled, flinching when he saw a wide smile on Yukhei’s face. The scared look melted off his face when Yukhei leaned in, cupping Jaehyun’s face before slowly pressing their lips together. 

And call him cliche, but Jaehyun could practically taste the chocolate and candy canes on Yukhei’s lips as their mouths opened, tongues hesitantly meeting each other. Jaehyun smirked at the moan Yukhei released when he licked into the younger’s mouth, running a hand through his hair, the other hand loosely wrapped around his waist. 

At some point, Jaehyun found himself hovering over Yukhei, the two spread out across the back of Johnny’s car. Yukhei was breathing hard, his abused lips slightly parted, shining a beautiful pink color, eyes hooded as he looked up at Jaehyun. He attached his lips to Yukhei’s neck, smirking at the whine it elicited from the younger, licking a stripe over the now red area. 

Their lips met again, moans lost as they kissed deeper, getting lost in the rhythm of each other’s lips. Yukhei’s eyes fluttered, pulling Jaehyun so their bodies were flush against each other, laughing when their noses awkwardly bumped against each other. Jaehyun pulled back, collapsing on Yukhei’s side, intertwining their hands with a mushy smile (which Yukhei returned with gusto). 

“I still feel lost. But I think you might be one of the first things I found.” 

.

 

Yukhei wasn’t crying. He wasn’t. But then he looked at Jaehyun’s red rimmed eyes, and a brand new wave of tears spilled down his face, gathering at his chin, waiting to drop. A tense silence filled the car, holding the two hostage. The others had vacated the area, knowing they wanted some alone time. 

_ “I haven’t told you something, Xuxi,” Jaehyun whispered into the night, chin tucked on top of Yukhei’s head as the two cuddled by the shore, wrapped tight in three blankets and scarves, arms and legs entangled. Yukhei made an inquisitive noise, eyes drooping from lack of sleep. It was week four of their road trip, but it felt like an eternity. He wished he could spend an eternity in Jaehyun’s arms like this, the ocean breeze ruffling his hair and invading his senses, slightly stinging his face.  _

_ “I…...I’m going to America after this is done,” Jaehyun tightened his arms around Yukhei, unable to help his voice from breaking. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to spill. He stared down at the sand when Yukhei broke their embrace, turning to stare at Jaehyun with wide, disbelieving eyes.  _

_ “W-what? Please tell me you’re joking Jae.” Yukhei wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s waist, bringing the other closer to him (the other hand wrapping the blankets around them once again).  _

_ “Can we talk about this later? Please.”  _

_ Yukhei nodded numbly, unable to wrap his head around what Jaehyun had just told him.  _

 

“This is later, Jae. Talk to me.” Jaehyun stayed stubbornly silent, continuing to gaze out the car windows while tears fell down his face. Yukhei felt his hands shaking, but he stilled them, willing himself to be brave. 

“Were all the nights we stayed up talking about the future useless?” 

 

_ “Xuxi,” Jaehyun shook a slightly dozing Yukhei, a childish grin lighting up his face. They were laying outside; they had decided to ditch the tents, dragging a sleeping bag to the edge of the lake, fitting both of their bodies into one bag after some tricky maneuvering. Yukhei hummed, turning so they were nose to nose, arms automatically wrapping around each other, legs already entangled.  _

_ “I want you to meet my dogs when we get back home. Shiro reminds me of you,” Jaehyun giggled, thinking about the large golden retriever he had back at home. Yukhei scrunched his nose, unable to help the laughter that burst out as he imagined himself as a dog.  _

_ “Then you have to meet my goldfish. I have three. One is named after Mark because he insisted, the other is Bitch because I had to name one after Ten too, and the last one is Nana. I think I’m going to get a fourth one when I’m home.”  _

_ “What are you going to name it?” Jaehyun questioned, watching in amusement as Yukhei pondered, looking deep in thought.  _

_ “Jaehyun?”  _

_ “Yes?”  _

_ “No, I want to name it Jaehyun,” Yukhei giggled at the confused look on his face.  _

 

“Xuxi. I’m sorry. I was enjoying my time with you so much that it slipped my mind. I didn’t even remember until yesterday—when I got a call from my mother,” Jaehyun mumbled, inviting more tears to slip down his face as Yukhei dropped his head onto the elder’s shoulder, instantly wetting the shirt with his tears. 

“We just found each other. I’m going to be lost again.” 

.

 

“You haven’t gone out in 5 weeks and 4 days. I’ve been counting,” Ten huffed, attempting to (uselessly) drag Yukhei off the couch. He was going to a party that Johnny was hosting at his frat. As usual, he had extended the invitation to Yukhei, who had refused for the nth time. Yukhei rolled his eyes, attempting to ward off the short demon pestering him. 

“Congratulations. It’s still a no,” Yukhei retorted, turning back to stare soullessly at his essay. It had been a year since their road trip, and during that span of time he had moved in with Ten, almost flunked out of calculus, dated some guy named Jungwoo for 2 weeks before realizing he was in love with Doyoung hyung, and decided that he was never going to get out of this hell hole, aka college. 

“That essay isn’t even due for another 2 weeks,” Ten whined, resorting to sitting on Yukhei’s back, frustrated by the lack of response as the seconds ticked by. Yukhei looked back and forth between his best friend and laptop, seeming to make up his mind when he shut the laptop screen with a sigh, eyes rolling heavenward. 

“Atta boy! Mark will be there too,” Ten added as an afterthought, watching Yukhei trudge into his bedroom after giving him the middle finger. Yukhei opened his closet, eyes flying to the only nice clothes he had: a pair of skin tight, ripped black jeans paired with a see through white shirt and black denim jacket. Yukhei shrugged those on, running a hand through his hair. 

“It’ll be fun. I swear,” Ten grinned devilishly, looking like he knew something Yukhei didn’t. He rolled his eyes, allowing himself to be dragged to Ten’s car, knowing they would have to either 1) uber back, or 2) crash at Johnny’s place for the night. 

By the first ten minutes of the party, Ten had disappeared after finding Johnny, leaving Yukhei alone in the kitchen. He sighed, grabbing a coke from the cooler before taking a seat on the barstool, chest pressed up against the back of it. He nursed the coke like it was alcohol, rubbing his eyes. Drunk people he vaguely knew from school hobbled in and out of the kitchen, shooting him finger guns or mumbling “hey” as they grabbed a drink. 

Yukhei pressed his eyes shut as someone shuffled in, hoping they weren’t someone he knew. He had had enough of this night; his next move was to find Johnny and ask if he could steal a room to take a fat nap in. 

“Hey.” Yukhei’s head snapped up so fast he almost gave himself whiplash, unable to believe his ears. He rubbed his eyes once. Twice. Lightly pinched himself. Pinched himself tighter. Slapped his cheek lightly. 

“I’m Jaehyun. But you can call me yours tonight.” 

.

 

Yukhei turned his head so he was making eye contact with Jaehyun, a soft smile appearing on his lips at the sight of his boyfriend. His  _ boyfriend.  _ Jaehyun looked back at him, an equally soft smile on his face. They were entangled on their shared bed, so close to each other that their breaths mingled. 

“Xuxi.” Yukhei hummed to let Jaehyun know that he was listening, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck, pressing small kisses wherever he could reach. 

“I don’t think I’m lost anymore.” 

“Good,” Yukhei’s eyes sparkled. “Because I found myself in you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc of giu bc we yell about these two too much so uh yeah !! my twitter is @ yaxuxi come say hi !!


End file.
